


Turned-On Dead End

by Dragoness Eclectic (DragonessEclectic)



Series: Stunticon Stories [19]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Transformers Generation One
Genre: 28 Dead Ends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonessEclectic/pseuds/Dragoness%20Eclectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel of sorts to the "Stunticon Rally". Someone needs a car, a car needs a driver, they both need to commit mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turned-On Dead End

The thin blond man stepped outside the run-down stone building, looking warily up and down the street. All was quiet; there was only himself and the parked cars lining both sides of the street. He held a cigarette cupped in one hand and fumbled in his pants pocket for a lighter.

The man's eyes suddenly widened as his gaze fell on one of the cars parked at the curb. He stepped over and let his fingers run gently over the gleaming dark red metal, caressing the nearest fender and then moving his hands up to the door. Dark, nearly black glass concealed the interior, but he knew what it looked like. 

"Well, well. What are _you_ doing here?" Spike asked. He stepped around the front of the car, smirking as he ran his hands lightly over the hood, his night-eyes marking the nearly-invisible purple symbol there. "I haven't seen you in a long time..."

The vampire continued his walk around the front of the Porsche 928S and leaned against the driver-side door. "Are you going to open for me, luv?"

The Porsche shivered almost imperceptibly as its door unlatched. Spike seized it eagerly and pulled it open, then thrust himself inside. 

Warm, black leather seats received him; the steering wheel glinted in the dim shine of the streetlight, inviting Spike to lay his hands on it. He nestled himself in the rich upholstery, savoring the comfort and perfect fit as the seat shifted position to accommodate him. 

He ran his hands over the black leather, caressing it, reveling in the sensuous, luxurious perfection of it. Then he pulled the door shut and raised his hands to the steering wheel, grasping and squeezing it gently.

"Oh, yes; I remember you very bloody well." The vampire reached down and touched the ignition button with one slender finger.

The car rumbled to life, engine purring like it belonged to a fine German sports car--which it did. Spike leaned his face against the steering wheel, letting himself feel the engine vibrations purr through his body.

He sat up and caressed the steering wheel, grinning from ear-to-ear.

"I've got this little problem, Dead End--poor Spike's been neutered. I've been 'fixed'--there's an inhibitor chip in my skull, I can't attack a human without getting the migraine from hell. But..." he leaned forward and all but purred at the car's dashboard. "you don't have any such problems, do you?"

"Just to double your pleasure," Spike said as he fondled the stick shift, "I figure you wouldn't be here if you didn't need my cooperation for a bit of mayhem--and mayhem is what I'm craving. Are we seeing eye-to-headlight on this?"

"I do believe we are," said a rich British voice from the speakers.

"Then what are we bloody well waiting for?" Spike shifted the Porsche into reverse and slammed into the car behind him, shifted gears and pulled out in the street with a roar of suddenly accelerating engine.

"It's midnight, I've got a half a pack of cigarettes, I'm driving the perfect killer car--HELLO, SUNNYDALE!"

\--FIN--


End file.
